We Gather Here Today
by enchantment1972
Summary: Vows of forever, making new friends and visiting with old ones, it's a typical day for Rose and the Doctor, but it's also their wedding day. Jackie's wish finally comes true as she hosts her daughter's wedding at the Powell Estates thanks to plenty of help from her family and various former companions from each era. **Seventh of the Forevermore series**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to let everyone who hasn't seen my profile know that long story short, my stories ended up being deleted from my phone so if you have favorited or followed a story of mine or placed it in a community, it's most likely gone missing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Susan's children for this 'verse were first introduced and Barbara and Ian were reintroduced in two other stories in the Forevermore 'verse. For those of you who are not that familiar with Nana Prentice, you might want to check out Nobody Expects Nana's Inquisition. It is extremely relevant in explaining some very peculiar behavior coming from Nana in this story.

This is the most Timey-Wimey story that I have ever done so please forgive me if any time traveling mistakes are noticeable, I did try my best to fit in some of the guests arrival as closely to canon as I possibly could and like any fan, I tweaked a few things here and there to fit the story. Also, as I stated in another story, I'm not at all good with wedding vows so the actual ceremony will be more of a description of the emotion than actual words.

I'm really proud of this story as it's the first time that I've written so many companions from all of the different eras. It may not seem as though I spent as much time with each companion's reunion with the Doctor as I should have, seeing as he does love them all so much, but there was only so much I could think of and the current draft finished at over 30 pages as it was! That may not be a lot for some, but for me it was plenty! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you did. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

**Prologue**

It was mid-morning, cool and brisk, yet with the promise from the weatherman to warm up steadily throughout the day. And it was the perfect weather; note the Doctor and Rose as they stand outside the TARDIS gazing at the chaos around them, for their wedding day.

Jackie had truly outdone herself, and so had Pete's wallet. Although Pete was doing quite well with his new energy drink, Loca-Cola, both the Doctor and Rose had insisted that he not go for broke in paying for the wedding. So before Jackie even had the chance to spend one single cent, Rose had given her a tour of the TARDIS and several of its rooms that were overflowing with items and knickknacks just perfect for a wedding. Well…at least in the Doctor's eyes.

The street is lined with various tables as far as the eye can see, some of them furnished with the finest décor that money can by and others not so much. Those tables are the Doctor and Rose's favorites. Never one wanting to be found monotonous or boring, the Doctor had offered his services in regards to all of the floral arrangement, especially since he knew the perfect person to help him, a former companion and botanist named Peri Brown.

Jackie was dubious at first when he presented the idea so readily, she was unsure what the Doctor considered a proper floral arrangement seeing as he was an alien and it didn't seem that he was even capable of proper, at least in any body that she had met. However, once she met Peri and discussed exactly what had been envisioned for the wedding and reception, Jackie was quite content and extremely relieved as everything quickly fell into place.

The flowers that had been chosen varied from every size, color and fragrance imaginable, and although most of them were off-world as opposed to out of this world, they were still exquisite to behold. At this point is where the Doctor came in with his own ideas.

He rarely carried Earth money, had never seen the need for it really, but he still wanted to do his part and contribute to the design scheme around him. Knowing how important the flowers were, at least to Jackie, he searched and scoured his TARDIS for the perfect vases and containers for all of the flowers that were to be placed on each table, and creative they were.

He had utilized French horns, champagne buckets, punch bowls, umbrella stands, ceramic garden fountains, spice racks, tea pots, vintage handbags, and even half of a drum. The Doctor had also brought out several ornate vases, all from the Ming Dynasty, but those had almost instantly went missing but were also very quick to reappear in both parlors belonging to Jackie Tyler and Nana Prentice.

A swift buff and polish with the sonic later and soon each container was arranged just so on each table and was overflowing with floral arrangements to the point that you almost wondered if some of them were physically moving off of the table. Jackie wondered more than most.

And even though a few of the guests and employees of the crews that were setting up the festivities found it a bit odd and out of place, it seemed just right for the Doctor and Rose.

It had to be said, that Jackie had listened, actually and truly listened to each and every idea and concern that the Doctor and Rose had for the wedding and reception, and combined with their ever constant desire of wanting to help people, she came up with a brilliant idea. Even the Doctor had to admit to it, although not out loud.

Jackie had went to her friends and family, as well as business contacts that both she and Pete had made while starting his business, and they had went out and hired concession vendors to provide the catering for the reception, all with the exception of the cake. The people that had been hired had fallen on hard times and while she was grateful for the chance to help them obtain work, she was also thankful that they were excellent culinary artists in their own right, even if their fine fare came off of a cart.

Once everything was set up, the Powell Estates would appear to be hosting more of a street fair than an actual reception but to the Doctor and Rose, that was the best part. The food would be good, the atmosphere fun and festive and it would give everyone a chance to feel as though they could kick off their shoes and relax and just enjoy the day.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose from behind and draws her tight against him as he leans down and inquires, "Are you ready for the big day, Rose Tyler? Are you prepared to become my wife again in all the trappings that human tradition will allow?"

"Honestly?" returns Rose as she stares back at her husband before kissing him softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter:**__** The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose from behind and draws her tight against him as he leans down and inquires, "Are you ready for the big day, Rose Tyler? Are you prepared to become my wife again in all the trappings that human tradition will allow?"**_

"_**Honestly?" returns Rose as she stares back at her husband before kissing him softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."**_

What started as a chaste kiss is quickly becoming more and the Doctor is thoroughly enjoying kissing his wife when the interruption of the TARDIS door opening brings him out of his reverie.

Rushing out of the TARDIS doors are all of David and Susan's children, pushing and shoving each other one by one, until only their parents remain to exit the ship. Always excited to see the Doctor and his Rose, even after a sleepover in the TARDIS, the children bolt over to the couple for hugs and kisses. Watching in a mixture of amusement and exasperation at his children's enthusiasm as they cling around their necks and knees, David walks over and orders, "Alright, you lot, that's enough! You don't want to smother them on their wedding day!"

Susan continues to rub the sleep from her bleary eyes and is obviously surprised to see the Doctor and Rose. "Good morning, Grandfather, Rose, we weren't expecting to see you up so soon."

"Actually, we've been up for hours, too excited to sleep I guess!" He swiftly scans his granddaughter from head to toe and questions, "Didn't you sleep well, Susan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I slept fine, Grandfather," she aims an accusing eye at the couple, "we all did eventually. Isn't that right, David?"

David shoots his wife a look that clearly states, 'Why are you involving me in this?' before awkwardly clearing his throat and averting his gaze from the couple. "Well, it seems that there was a bit of a noise problem on the TARDIS…sounds of moaning, rather loudly to be precise."

Christopher pipes up, "We overheard Rose's mum telling Mum and Dad to tell us that the TARDIS was haunted in case anyone heard anything funny. Was that what all the moaning was about?"

The Doctor and Rose flush bright red at this statement which is only made worse when Sarah notes, "The ghosts sounded an awfully lot like you two, but Mum wouldn't let us go ghost hunting. She said that some things were left better unexplained."

"Quite right too," squeaks the Doctor while Rose offers Susan and David an uncomfortable and apologetic smile.

Desperate to change the topic of conversation, the Doctor takes note of the children with their neatly groomed hair and best dress-up clothes and he turns to his bride with beseeching eyes and exclaims, "Well, you lot look brilliant, don't they Rose?"

"Yeah," she agrees, "very proper, right smart and all!" With a teasing grin at the children, she nudges the Doctor's side and asks in a stage whisper, "Are you sure that these are the same children? Maybe some Slitheen snuck onboard and we should check them for zippers!"

Some of the children laugh, some groan but they all take the time to aim a funny face at Rose, each one aching familiar to the Doctor from one of his regenerations or another. Susan breathes a sigh of relief as she leans against David. "Finally, I didn't think that we'd ever be ready on time."

"Oh," asks the Doctor with a trace of worry, "was there a problem with the TARDIS? I know that she's been moving rooms about all higgly-piggly, oohhh, higgly- piggly, I like that, but I thought the old girl was back to normal after all the maintenance we did on her to pick up some of the wedding guests."

"No, the TARDIS is fine," reassures Susan, "that wasn't the problem." She darts an accusing glare at her children who all seem to find their shoes quite interesting at the moment. "Apparently, what with one thing or another, I found that I needed a time machine to ensure that the children were properly dressed and stayed out of trouble." She looks guilt stricken when she adds, "I'm so sorry about your Wardrobe Room, Grandfather."

Only half paying attention, the Doctor automatically smiles at his granddaughter before spouting, "Wait! What?"

"Um," offers Ian guiltily, "there was a bit of trouble in the Wardrobe but we'll put everything back after the reception, we promise!"

"I thought that you all promised me that you were going to behave and be good little Time Tots while onboard my TARDIS?" growls the Doctor with clenched fists.

Avoiding his great-grandfather's unyielding glare, Ian turns to his father and insists, "But we were good for the most part, weren't we Dad?"

David crosses his arms over his chest and gives them a stern appraisal and hedges, "Yes, I suppose for you lot, that you were."

Then Sarah takes an almost imperceptible step forward and whispers, "Although, we weren't always good so we are also dreadfully sorry about your lab, Great-grandfather."

Rose catches sight of the Doctor turning pale as he asks bleakly, "What about the lab?"

Instead of receiving a reply from Sarah, Christopher sticks his hands in his pockets and mutters, "And I'm sorry about your infirmary. However, there's really no need to worry because it's practically back in one piece now, thanks to Mum's help."

"What?" utters the Doctor with a gasp of pure horror.

"Yes," whispers Billie consolingly, "and Daddy was just wizard at handling the flood of water so the water hardly shorted out anything really! Well, anything that you use."

Susan's eldest son, David, smirks as he shares, "Ian tried to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, I'm sure that you remember how well that worked last time."

Ian flushes bright red in both anger and embarrassment. "Quit trying to drop me in it, you berk!" He glares at his brother as he snarks, "We can't all be perfect like the master chef here, although the state of the TARDIS galley would testify otherwise!"

It's now David's turn to redden when he defends, "How was I supposed to know that the blender had a sonic setting?"

Ian needles, "Nobody could know that, but _everybody else _could see that it didn't have a lid!"

"And there's no need to worry about the library and the swimming pool," interrupts Carole as she pushes the two wrestling boys apart and thrusts them into opposite directions, "I've taken care of it so it's all been sorted!"

The Doctor's ashen pallor instantly morphs into a greenish tinge at this last announcement, in addition to all the others, and as he is currently unable to find his voice, Rose tentatively queries, "So that means that whatever happened with them is fixed so that we don't have to know, right?" She gazes hopefully at Susan and David who are steadily avoiding her gaze.

"Well…," Carole hesitates as she pull on the ends of her hair, "when I say sorted, I don't mean fixed exactly as much as I mean it's been sorted."

The Doctor groans and after rubbing his hands over his face, he questions morosely, "And that means what exactly?"

"It's been sorted as in separated," declares Carole adamantly, "the library on one side of the TARDIS and the swimming pool on the other. I'm not quite sure how it happened actually; you see Ian's polarity effect went a lot further than the infirmary and…" her voice trails off as she is reluctant to go into any further detail.

The Doctor holds up his hand and begs, "That's enough, thank you. I don't need to hear anymore until after the reception and possibly the honeymoon and then not until I had have several large bottles of Hypervodka." The children all quiet down with a pout and the Doctor aims an accusing finger at Susan. "You were supposed to be watching them, Susan!"

Susan's eyes widen in alarm as she hasn't been chastised by her grandfather since she left the TARDIS and she forgot how incredibly good he was at it. "It's not my fault, Grandfather, I was busy restoring the infirmary! David was supposed to be helping me watch the children!"

Gaping at his wife with a look of the utmost betrayal, David hisses, "Oh, now don't drop me in it, Susan!" He gives the Doctor a sad pitying look and bleats, "You know how helpless we humans are when it comes to following a Time Lord's train of thought, Doctor." Then in a mutter that turns condescending, "Or so you tell me often enough."

The Doctor's about to let loose with a tirade the likes that the two adults have never seen when Susan unexpectedly yells, "Barbara, Ian, over here, that's right come over here!" She darts an anxious glance at her grandfather and adds, "Quickly, please!"

Even though barely any time has passed for the Doctor and Rose since they last saw Barbara and Ian, it is an elderly Barbara and Ian Chesterton that make their way over to the group. "You'll have to give us a moment, Susan," returns Ian cheerily, 'we're not as young as we used to be."

"Speak for yourself," chides Barbara good-naturedly, as they approach everyone.

Seeing that Rose is slightly taken aback by their advanced years, regardless of her knowledge and experience in time travel, both the Doctor and Susan greet the new arrivals in order to give her a moment to adjust. Susan throws her arms around the couple, squeezing them both so tightly that she nearly knocks them off of their feet. "Oh, Barbara, Ian, I have missed you both so much! How have you both been? You look wonderful!"

The Doctor's greeting is less jarring for the couple, a handshake for Ian and a kiss on the cheek for Barbara. "Yes," he agrees, "the years have treated you well. Rose and I visited you for the first time not so long ago, so when's the last time that we saw you for you?"

"Actually, not that long," smiles Barbara fondly. "You and Rose come to see us regularly and you frequently bring Susan and her family as well."

"Wow, really? Then you must have known us a really time!" chimes in Susan's son, Ian.

"Yes, I do," replies his elder namesake. "In fact, you out of everyone, Ian Campbell, I could never forget."

Young Ian beams at the Doctor and surmises, "It must be because he's a science teacher and I'm going to be a scientist like you! Hey!" cries the boy as his eyes light up with excitement. "Since you know me so well now, could you give me a hint at what I should study?"

"Of course, son," assures Ian kindly as he rests his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You need to study your books." When the boy's face becomes crestfallen, Ian states, "Sorry, young man, but timelines and all." After young Ian wanders off to the other side of the group in disappointment, Ian adds, "And believe me, he _really_ needs to study his science!"

"Tell me about it," agree the Doctor and Susan heartily and in unison as they glance at each other knowingly.

"We're actually going to be visiting you next week," Susan informs the Chestertons. "It will be the first time I've seen you, besides now, since I left the TARDIS."

Barbara smiles fondly at the memory of their reunion. "I remember that day well, don't you Ian?"

"Yes, I do," chuckles Ian affectionately.

"It was wonderful to see you again after so long, Susan. We both missed you so much," recalls Barbara with a soft gaze.

"Yes, we did," declares Ian, "but just be sure that you bring your husband David with you."

"Why?" questions David anxiously as he draws Susan closer to him. "Does something happen to Susan or the children?"

"No, no, not at all," denies Ian reassuringly, "but apparently you're the only one out of all of us who knows how to put together a crib." He directs a pointed look at the Doctor and inserts cheekily, "Without having it fall to pieces."

David wisely pretends to ignore the Doctor's glower in his direction and humbly remarks, "Well, it's nice to know that my mundane _human _talents are still appreciated."

The Doctor leans in close to Rose and grumbles, "I must've forgotten to bring my sonic screwdriver that day. You need quality tools like that when you're working with 20th century craftsmanship."

Rose pats his arm consolingly just as Billie tugs on Rose's arm and laments with a very familiar pout, "You two didn't tell us what you thought of our clothes."

Rose peers quizzically at the little girl and reminds her, "Yes, we did, sweetheart, we told you how lovely you all looked."

"Not these clothes," she reaches into her tiny purse and pulls out a t-shirt and holds it up to show them, "these clothes! Mr. Tyler sent them for us to wear when we help out at the reception. We're going to refill drinks and grab extra cake for anyone who needs it!"

Rose and the Doctor need to take a few steps back as they attempt to absorb the vibrancy of the garment before them. On a bright orange shirt, in huge blazing and sparkling red letters that would _never _require the Doctor to throw his brainy specs on to read them, they read, 'DRINK LOCA-COLA, IT MAKES YOU CRAZY WITH ENERGY!'

The Doctor stares down pityingly at Billie and asks, "Pete wanted you to wear these?"

"Yes, Great-grandfather, and he wanted to know if you could make them flash with your sonic screwdriver!"

"Did he?" inquires the Doctor sarcastically. "How unfortunate, it seems that I've happened to misplace my screwdriver at this exact moment. Oh well, too bad!" He glances at Rose with a trace of repugnance at Pete using their wedding to advertise his energy drink by using his great-grandchildren as living billboards while Rose just gives him a sheepish grin and a helpless shrug.

"Well, I'm off to pick up the last two guests who need time trips," announces Susan. She turns to David and asks, "Are you sure that you're going to be okay with this lot?"

David laughs and brushes a kiss against his wife's temple. "I've survived this long, haven't I?"

"Yes, but a little longer would be nice," she returns as she cuddles into his chest.

'Don't worry, Susan, Ian and I will help out," offers Barbara kindly. "We've grown quite used to them around and we know how to handle them after all of this time."

"Oh, really?" asks the Doctor in great interest, his eyebrows practically shooting past his hairline at this declaration. "And how's that then? I'd love to be let in on that little secret."

Ian nods and divulges with a wink, "It's easy, Doctor, after their first visit to our house, or what remained of it, we either went to see them at Susan's or went with you on trips in the TARDIS. That way we had no collateral damage and we had back up at the same time."

The Doctor returns a smile as cunning as Ian's own along with a soft chuckle. "That's very impressive, Ian, I didn't think you had it in you."

"However," addresses Ian to the group of children while shooting a quick glower at the Doctor, "we did have to end up making a list of rules that you must always follow in our home just as if you were traveling on the TARDIS."

"What rules are those Mr. Chesterton?" queries Sarah animatedly, intrigued by this glimpse into her future.

"Number one," he informs them with a bit of a grimace, "don't wander off! Especially don't wander off into my den and find my private stock of Brandy that my father gave to Barbara and I are on our wedding day. And then don't wander off with it and test it in our backyard swimming pool to see if you can sonic it's molecular composition into different colors!"

"Ian, calm down," urges Barbara, as he begins to redden at the memory. "The Doctor made it up to us with that lovely trip to Ezoobeerf and replenished our stock quite nicely, didn't he?"

Ian nods grudgingly and glances over at the Doctor who is looking rather self-satisfied. "And what are you looking so smug about?" demands Ian of the Doctor. "You don't even know what you've done yet!"

"No," replies the Doctor with a smile full of arrogance, "but thanks to Barbara, I now have a pretty good idea."

Ian merely huffs in annoyance while Barbara turns back to the children and advises, "Rule number two is please don't try and make my closet bigger on the outside, not even if you hear me complaining that I don't have enough room for all of our things, alright?"

The children all nod wholeheartedly, well…most of them, some of them, so worshipful of the Doctor's brilliance and eagerness to try new things, continue to fan the spark of the idea that Barbara has just given them and see if they can turn it into a blaze of glory.

"And one of the most important rules to follow, but not last as there will be many more in the years to come, is to stay away from the toilets for any use other than what they are intended!" finishes Ian with a rather accusing stare at his small namesake, a stare which Barbara shares as she pinpoints the young man with a look that only a teacher can perfect.

Young David elbows his little brother Ian in the ribs and taunts; "It looks like you're never going to master reversing the polarity of the neutron flow, eh?"

"Shut it, David!" threatens Ian hotly.

"Or what?" scoffs David in derision. "You'll drag me to the nearest loo and give me the ultimate swirly?"

As Ian lunges for his brother, the Doctor calmly walks up between them hissing, "Boys! Behave!" before knocking their heads together. He gazes at both Ian and Barbara with a pained expression and immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry you two, I am so, so sorry."

Wanting their perfect day to get back on track, Rose suggests, "Doctor, why don't you and Susan take a picture with Ian and Barbara when the photographer arrives? You always tell me how you considered the four of you to be the first TARDIS family."

"What a wonderful idea, Rose Tyler!" proclaims the Doctor as he takes in the Chestertons delighted smiles but instantly frowns when he notices that Susan bears a bit of a pout. "Susan, what on Earth is wrong?" he asks apprehensively.

"Wasn't I enough family for you on my own, Grandfather? I thought that you were quite happy when it was just the two of us," she teases with an impish gleam in her eye.

He laughs aloud as he strides over to her and takes her up in a firm embrace. "Of course you were, Susan!" He gazes directly into her eyes and tells her, "My dear Susan, you still are in fact, and even though our family has grown considerably since our first travels into time and space, I will always deem you 'more than enough' for me." She smiles back at him, ridiculously happy as she burrows into his side. "And I feel the same way about your children," he states flatly. She pulls back long enough to give him a look of pure exasperation which he returns with a meaningful look of his own that has Susan resignedly nodding in reluctant acknowledgement of his highly accurate point.

Knowing that Susan will be off at any moment, David surveys the area and inquires, "Where's Pete and Jackie? We were under strict orders to check in once we got here to see how we could help out."

Rose answers, "Mum's upstairs setting everything up for me to get ready and she has Dad issuing orders like he's in charge of a command force for setting up down here."

The Doctor scouts the surrounding area full of family, vendors and wedding staff unloading their vehicles to start preparing the street for the ceremony. "Now that I've had time to take everything in, I can see that he's not that far off the mark." A glance down the way alerts the Doctor to incoming guests and he politely requests, "Speaking of a command force, my former colleagues from U.N.I.T. have just arrived, would you please excuse us?"

"Of course, Doctor," David assures hastily before addressing the children. "Now, do you all remember what you're supposed to be doing during the wedding?"

"Yes," they answer in unison, "we keep quiet."

"Excellent, praises David, "and what about during the reception?"

Each child whips out their t-shirt and gives two thumbs up as they recite, "Trust me on this!"

David kisses a fretful Susan goodbye, waving her on her way as he glances at the Chestertons. "I hope Mr. Tyler knows what he's doing."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I offer this story in hearty congratulations to my husband who walked with us in the Relay For Life cancer walk this past weekend for three hours and received a t-shirt and medal in honor of being a five year survivor in remission. My daughter and I are so proud of him! :)

"Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Doris, John Benton and Mike Yates, it's so good to see you!" greets the Doctor cheerfully as he waves them over to him and Rose.

Several well wishes, greetings, pats on the back and handshakes are exchanged once the small group has made their way over to the couple. "And you, Doctor," returns the Brigadier as he draws his wife closer to his side.

"Doris," murmurs the Doctor fondly as he bends down to kiss her hand, "a pleasure as always. I hope that you're not having any trouble keeping the old man in line."

"Ha!" the Brigadier barks out in a laugh. "That's rich, you calling me old!"

"It's so good to see you as well, Doctor, and congratulations to you both," praises Doris while aiming a smile at the happy couple.

The Brigadier eyes the Doctor and Rose with a slight twinkle in his eyes and the faintest trace of an amused smirk. "It was good to hear from you after so long, Doctor, needless to say that the reason for your call was quite the surprise."

"I know, I know," admits the Doctor freely. "It was difficult enough trying to settle down on Earth, I, myself never thought that I'd see the day that I would settle down with a wife!" His gaze travels over to Rose and he amends, "At least, that's what I thought until I met my Rose."

Joyful expressions are seen all around at the Doctor's obvious happiness and then he seems to come back to himself as he realizes, "Oh, I am so sorry; I forgot to make the formal introductions. Although, you had the chance to speak with her on the phone, this is Rose, Rose Tyler, my once and future bride!"

Rose giggles at his introduction and bumps his shoulder in delight before the Doctor adds, "And these fine men and this lovely woman are some of my oldest and dearest friends from my time on Earth, and if I'm to be completely honest, my first family on Earth after Susan."

Noting his former colleagues wide-eyed gazes at such an astonishing and unexpected admission, he gulps nervously and tugs on his collar before he plows ahead. "And because I know I haven't done this in any incarnation, I just wanted to say…thank you all for everything that you did for me; honestly, it meant more to me than you could possibly know."

The foursome is held speechless at the Doctor's words, they have known him for a long while, at least by their end of the spectrum of time, and they know that although he is a man of many words, it is the words from his hearts that have always been the hardest for him.

It is John Benton who breaks the silence before it becomes uncomfortable by responding earnestly, "The privilege was all ours, Doctor."

"Besides," interjects Mike Yates with a cheeky grin, "it wouldn't have been half as much of a laugh without you there."

"Or as explosive, as the case tended to be," mentions the Brigadier while shooting an accusing gaze towards the Doctor.

"So that hasn't changed much then?" teases Rose.

The Doctor's barely opening his mouth to form a retort when he suddenly hears, "Well, I hope that we're not too late to join the party," a cheerful voice pipes up from down the block as Jo Grant and her husband, Cliff Jones, rush over to the group.

"Jo!" exclaims the Doctor before he laughs in delight and picks her up in a hug so tight that he lifts her off of the ground. He eventually sets her back down onto the ground ever so gently and gazes at her with that warmhearted smile that she remembers so well from so long ago while Jo beams up at him, bursting with love and affection for the man before her. And even though his feeling and affection for the woman who stands before him may not be as evident, it is still returned just as wholeheartedly. His face may have changed, but as the Doctor has often had cause to remind his friends after each of his regenerations, is that what he feels in his hearts remains the same.

"Jo Grant! Oh no, it's Jones now, isn't it? Still saving the world with your boundless optimism and revolutionary ideals?"

"Pretty much, yeah," agrees Jo with a wide grin. She throws herself into the Doctor's arms for another hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Doctor, I have missed you!" She pulls back again and beams at Rose. "And you must be Rose Tyler, Doris told me all about you when she called me last week. I used to be the Doctor's assistant."

Unaware of the Doctor's slight wince at those particular words, Jo nudges the Doctor in the side and teases, "She's beautiful, Doctor, you're both sort of a matching set now."

The Doctor straightens up into an affronted stance and demands, "What do you mean, _now?_"

Rose smiles and tells her, "Thank you, Jo. I've been meeting a lot of fellow companions lately and I'm starting to notice the habit that the Doctor had of picking up beautiful young women," she states in shrewd suspicion as he suddenly starts gazing at the sky in fascination while he shifts uncomfortably alongside her. "However, he did tell me all about you and that you happened to be among one of his very favorite travelling companions."

Jo beams at her husband, incredibly pleased at this revelation, while Benton huffs in mock offense. "Well, I like that, having been a companion myself."

"Oh, please," mocks Yates, "you traveled in the TARDIS one time!"

Benton bears a superior smirk and remarks, "And you're just jealous because you still haven't yet."

"Gentleman," warns the Brigadier as he raises his walking stick, "I hope that it won't be necessary to separate the two of you, I do still happen to be armed, you know."

Fully aware of the gun concealed inside the walking stick and knowing that he won't hesitate to use it should circumstances ever call for it, both men glance at each other in commiseration before saluting the Brigadier in defeat.

"It's nice to know that _some_ people still listen to me," the Brigadier alludes to the Doctor while directing his gaze at him.

"Oh Alistair, leave the poor man alone," chides Doris. "We all know how strict you are and besides, he'll have Rose to order him about now."

"Not that he'll listen," sing-songs Rose.

The Doctor crosses his arms and attempts a stern expression while wearing a pout. "Are you all through ganging up on me? You make it sound like I was a complete nuisance."

"Not a complete nuisance, Doctor," avows the Brig, "sometimes you traveled off world."

When the Doctor's pout turns into a grimace, Doris soothes, "Don't mind him, Doctor, he's only teasing. I, for one, will always be grateful to you." Rose notices the Doctor slowly puffing up as proud as a peacock and her lips quirk in amusement at Doris' next statement. "After all, we never would have been able to clear that land for our pond in one go if you hadn't brought Ace with you on that last visit."

"Yes, thank you, Doris," replies the Doctor drily, "I try to do what I can."

Mike turns his head when he hears a feminine voice calling out to him. "Well, it looks like Sarah Jane's waving us over, I think she wants us to help set up a few tables and chairs."

Benton grudgingly declares, "I'm more than happy to pitch in and help, but I'm not as young as I used to be." His grin turns into a wry grimace. "I hope that Harry has brought plenty of liniment in that doctor bag of his."

"Hmmm," notes the Brigadier as he watches everyone setting up for the wedding, "they don't seem to have anything much in order. Good thing that I'm here then," he gives a firm and reassuring nod to the Doctor and Rose, "I'll go over and supervise them, ensure that everything will be done right."

Cliff questions in his usual blunt style as he scans the wedding crew, "Who would be thoughtless enough to bring all of those children to a wedding?"

"Those are my great-grandchildren, Professor Jones!" growls the Doctor.

"Thanks for the warning, Doc," tosses Benton over his shoulder as the group starts to head out.

Jo glares at her husband in admonishment for his curt manners before turning to the Doctor and proclaiming, "Well, we'll go off and help too, but I just wanted to let you know that you're one of my favorite people too!" She stretches up and kisses his cheek and adds, "In any body," before grabbing Cliff's hand and tugging him along with the others.

Both the Doctor and Rose exhibit matching grins when they hear Jo's voice trailing off as she informs Cliff about a bit of conversation that she heard as they arrived at the Estate. "Do you know, I think that the Doctor's assistants are getting younger all of the time! I just heard this young boy state that he was determined to figure out how to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

Releasing a soft chuckle, the Doctor turns to his wife and leans his forehead down to rest against hers. "Ahhh," he sighs peacefully, "alone at last."

"Doctor, Rose, good morning!" calls out Sarah Jane from behind them. "We've been helping set up for the past two hours, but this is the first chance that we've had to come over and see you!"

The Doctor lets out an exasperated sigh before sharing a rueful smile with Rose and turning to greet Sarah Jane and introduce Harry Sullivan. "Why hello, you two," greets the Doctor warmly. "Rose, of course you know Sarah Jane but this is Dr. Harry Sullivan! He traveled with Sarah Jane and I when I was back in my fourth body. And this is my bride- to –be again, Rose Tyler!"

"Hello, Dr. Sullivan, it's a pleasure to meet you," greets Rose.

"The pleasure is all mine," responds Harry with a gentle handshake. He darts an accusing stare at the Doctor and adds, "The courage, obviously, is all yours."

They all share in a good natured laugh and then the Doctor comments, "Not that it's not good to see you both but we didn't expect you so early."

Sarah Jane's expression is more shrewd than sheepish when she answers, "That's my fault, Doctor, I was hoping to grab an interview with Rose's father. Loca-Cola seems to have become the latest thing, it has everyone talking about it and I want to be the first one to know why."

Rose smiles appreciatively at Sarah Jane's ingenuity while the Doctor leans in closer to Sarah Jane and murmurs, "You know, so do I. I can't understand it myself, it tastes like cr-,"

Rose hastily nudges his side and reminds him, "Doctor, you are aware that everything that you say is probably going on the record, right?"

He hazards a glance at Sarah Jane and notices the story hungry look in her eyes that she gets just before a juicy little journalistic tidbit is about to be dropped into her lap. Considering this, he hastily clears his throat and continues, "Crème de la crème. That's right, nothing but the best tasting libation when it comes to Loca-Cola." He tugs on his ear as he stares down at the ground to avoid Sarah Jane's knowing stare. "You can quote me, I guess."

Sarah Jane huffs, "Maybe later," then with a mischievous smile at Rose, "like when your bride isn't around."

Rose thwacks Sarah Jane on her arm in play and the Doctor insists, "No truly, nothing goes down better with Loca-Cola!" Then in silently, in his link to Rose, _Except sodium bicarbonate._

As Harry watches the food being set out on the tables, he notes, "That's quite a spread that they're putting out, Doctor. Sarah Jane and I took the liberty to peruse some of the fare that you're providing and I have to say that we are both duly impressed. Especially at the wide variety of dishes! The table of French food is especially remarkable! Do you remember that one trip that we all took to France before I decided to remain on Earth? Well, it was more of a quick accidental stop, but still, it was some of the best French cooking that I've ever had!"

Being now a close confidante of Rose's, Sarah Jane is well aware of the Reinette incident and tries to give Harry subtle looks to derail his train of thought as she well remembers where this particular train crash is heading.

With a horrified stare at his former companion, the Doctor can do no more than gaze on in terror as each word brings him closer and closer to an anecdote that he would prefer be forgotten, at least in this one crucial instance.

Harry smiles grandly at Rose as if he's sharing a special secret with her. "Well, I suppose the Doctor must have agreed with me for once because he couldn't get enough of their cuisine! One dish after another was ordered in quick succession, barely giving the waiters a chance to recoup before another tray had to be sent to our table and after finally the last course was served, do you know what he went and did?" He laughs heartily at the memory. "He goes and orders dessert! And not just one but several different kinds! The poor chef was about done in by the time we left and that only happened because they ran out of French tartes!"

Rose's eyes widen in dramatic understanding at the unusually quiet and still statures of the Doctor and Sarah Jane and her smile becomes polite and diplomatic as Harry continues speaking. "They were his absolute favorite, he simply couldn't get enough!" He laughs harder at the memory. "Honestly, Rose, if there was a French tarte lying about, his mouth was going to dive straight into it!"

"Really?" asks Rose with great interest, her eyes narrowing at the Doctor in suspicion. "It must be so nice to be able to have such a lovely memory regarding France. Out of curiosity, what century was it that you visited?"

The Doctor's eyes flash hot in contrast to Rose's cold tone and he growls, "I said it before when we were attacked by the Cybermen, Harry Sullivan, and I stand by that previous judgment. _You_, are an _imbecile_!"

Harry stumbles a few steps back from the Doctor's heated gaze and Sarah Jane quickly links her arm through his and urges, "Harry, why don't we go over and see if we can help some more with the setting up, shall we?"

Sarah Jane thrusts a card into the Doctor's hand as she turns to leave and hurriedly explains, "Here, Doctor, this is from Luke. He wanted to send you a little something since he's missing the wedding." As she moves a questioning Harry away, she hisses, "I'll explain everything later, just shut up and keep moving."

Giving him a slightly evil eye, Rose looks down curiously at the card and asks, "What does it say?"

Anxious to restore their good humor, the Doctor swiftly opens the envelope to read, "Dear Doctor and Rose, Congratulations on your wedding! Again, isn't it? I'm traveling in America with Maria while I'm on holiday from school. I'm sorry to hear that I'll be missing out on your cake, ever since you introduced me to ball bearings, they're my favorite. Best Wishes, Luke."

Rose laughs and observes, "That was so sweet of him." She smiles up at her husband and adds, "A little strange but very sweet."

The Doctor nods his head knowingly in response. "You know, I would have picked him and Maria up for the wedding but apparently Sarah Jane tells me that our young Luke fancies the fair Maria and is hoping to use this holiday to muster the courage to tell her. Hmmm," he hums before clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth; "maybe I should offer my services and vast knowledge to Sarah Jane and have a talk with that boy."

"Not _the _talk, right? Not the one about sex?" inquires Rose with a mixture of panic and amusement in her tone.

"No, but exactly what are you inferring Rose?" he questions, obviously insulted.

"Oh nothing," she replies a bit too innocently, "I just thought that when he does have that talk, if Sarah Jane hasn't had it with him already, then it might be nice for him to understand it without having to pull out a temporal physics dictionary."

The Doctor sends her a withering glare. "Of course, he'd understand it, Luke's a genius! Besides, you know full well that I only pull that out when I have to explain something particularly difficult."

"And because you love diagrams so much," susses Rose.

"Well, everybody loves a good diagram, Rose Tyler, that's just fact!" He fixes her with a heated stare when he reminds her, "And how can you possibly critique any discussion that I would give on that subject? I've never heard you complain. I've heard you, of course, practically the whole neighborhood and neighboring star systems have heard you," he waggles his eyebrows, "but not from complaining, if my memory serves me correctly and we both know that it does."

Blushing furiously, Rose seeks to change the subject. "So what's this talk that you want to have with Luke then?"

He flashes a victorious grin at her before he shares, "The one about the one special woman in your life who is your best mate and your greatest love all at the same time, and the love and respect that you show her if you want to keep her that way."

"That's brilliant advice, Doctor, and very wise," she commends sincerely before kissing his cheek. He preens at her compliment but punctures just as quickly when she inquires interestedly, "So who told it to you then?"

"Rose," he begins to reprimand before he freezes in place. His jaw drops and starts opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath while his eyes widen to the point where Rose fears they might pop out of his head. She's about to ask him what's wrong when he finally blurts out in dismay, "Why and how is she possibly here? And why did she have to show up here, today of all days?"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It may seem as though we're speeding through the companions rather quickly, but you will see everyone again after the wedding. :) I've also been forgetting to mention that if anyone is interested, the Forevermore series has its own community.

_**Previous Chapter:**__** "Rose," he begins to reprimand before he freezes in place. His jaw drops and starts opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath while his eyes widen to the point where Rose fears they might pop out of his head. She's about to ask him what's wrong when he finally blurts out in dismay, "Why and how is she possibly here? And why did she have to show up here, today of all days?" **_

"Doctor!" calls out a very familiar Australian accent as Rose turns around and he stares agape at his former companion, Tegan Jovanka, running towards him carrying an envelope. She stops directly in front of them and announces, "Well, here I am!"

"That's nice," squeaks the Doctor. "And why are you here?"

Rose subtly nudges his side and his mind as she informs him through their link, _Rude, Doctor!_

"I was invited, Doctor," declares Tegan with her hands on her hips, "by Rose's father."

And while the Doctor takes in that bit of information, Rose and Tegan quickly make their introductions. "Hello, you must be Rose! I'm Tegan Jovanka, I travelled with him too, well two of him actually."

Rose laughs and shares, "So have I, and so has Sarah Jane! We should start a club!"

The Doctor looks greatly alarmed at this prospect, briefly recalling the first meeting between Sarah Jane and Rose, and implores, "Please don't do that."

Tegan's eyes sparkle and she bears a huge grin as she divulges the true reason for her sudden appearance. "Mr. Tyler tracked me down at the airline that I am currently running…," she grabs the Doctor's forearm and squeezes tight, "I'm a CEO now! Can you believe it? Anyway, he asked me if I would do him a special favor and come out of retirement to serve as the flight attendant for your flight to Barcelona. It's his wedding gift to you. Surprise!"

The Oncoming Storm flashes briefly across the Doctor's face as he growls out, "Where's Pete?" When both women stare at him in alarm, he clears his throat and grits out between clenched teeth, "I want to thank him personally for his generous bequest."

Tegan smiles brightly and declares, "Hell's teeth, Doctor, but you're looking fit in this body! Still running then?" "

"Always," replies the Doctor with a soft smile and a chuckle.

Tegan smiles back and punches the Doctor on the arm while praising, "Good for you, I think it's important for pensioners to get out and about whenever they can instead of just sitting at home." As the Doctor throws her a horrified gaze, she surmises, "You must be close to a thousand now, at least." She turns her head and spies Pete. "Oh, there's Mr. Tyler, I'll let him know that I'm here and how thrilled you are with your gift. I knew you'd be pleased! Well, you two enjoy your day, I'm going to go over and see what I can help out with. See you soon!"

"Not if I see you, first!" grumbles the Doctor as he watches her go off with a quick wave to the couple.

Rose huffs in exasperation. "Love, what's wrong with you? I know that you've told me before that you and Tegan have had your differences but I thought after the way things came about when she left the TARDIS that you wished it had ended differently."

The Doctor lets out a sigh of resignation and rubs his hands over his face before explaining, "I do wish it had ended differently with Tegan. I'm used to losing companions when they realize that they've had enough of travel and they want to leave, but that's because they're ready to explore life on their own. With Tegan it was different, she only left because the horror of death and suffering was becoming too much for her. And I don't blame her, I don't, she deserved to see so much more of the beauty and wonder that the universe can show her and she got the really short end of the stick! I wanted more for her, for her to be able to see and experience that before she left but…but…," he trails off helplessly.

"But what, Doctor?" she inquires gently.

"She yells really loud Rose! And she's always, _always_ angry and berates me and criticizes me at every turn and does your mother happen to have any ginger relatives in Australia?" he questions in sudden suspicion.

Ignoring his outburst, Rose attempts to sooth him by rationalizing, "She'll only be with us for the flight, Doctor; she won't be with us on the honeymoon."

"Do you have any idea how long a flight to Barcelona from London is Rose Tyler?" he bemoans petulantly.

Rose's face scrunches up as she tries to remember the information that she found online during her research for various honeymoon spots. "I think it's about two hours."

"One hour and fifty-five minutes to be precise." When Rose stares at him blankly, he asks in a frantic tone, "Do you have any idea how long that is for a Time Lord?" He falls into her arms and she rubs his back in soothing circles while she tries her best to calm him down.

Pete is busy helping set up the tables when he happens to glance over and see Rose and the Doctor over by the sidewalk and runs straight over to them. "Are you two crazy? Jackie will have my hide if she sees you talking together!" He runs a hand through his hair and grouses, "I'm surprised that she hasn't already put you two on lockdown."

"What are you on about, Dad?" asks Rose bemusedly.

Pete grumpily reminds her, "You know how your mother is about tradition, she swears that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Besides, when it comes to you two, is bad luck something that we really need to incur?"

The Doctor looks over Pete's shoulder and states dryly, "Too late for that."

The two Tylers turn around to see Nana Prentice approaching and being escorted by Jack Harkness. Nana walks up to the couple and greets, "Congratulations you two, I didn't think that this day would come soon enough." She stares at the various hodge podge items strewn about all the tables from the TARDIS as well as the vendors setting up their carts and displays and gives Pete a bland stare. "Well, Pete, I can see that you spared no expense. Good thing that Jackie took care of my seventieth birthday party."

Pete doesn't even have enough time to sputter out a defense as Nana pulls Rose in for a hug and chides her for seeing the groom before the wedding. "After all," she points out, "aren't you already unlucky enough to have found him in the first place?"

Nana cackles with glee while the Doctor glares at her retreating back as she ushers Rose up the steps to Jackie and Pete's flat while Pete opines, "Maybe it is better that we decided to forego the fancier trimmings." When both Jack and the Doctor throw him a questioning glance, he replies, "She'd probably just use her glass eye to catch the light and melt the ice sculptures anyway."

"Nana has a glass eye?" inquires Jack with a bit more enthusiasm than you would expect. "Nice. I love movable parts."

"Jack," groans the Doctor, "we asked you to escort Nana as a favor to the family, not as a test dummy for your next conquest. I mean, I know now that when you're immortal that it's harder to find someone your own age, but still…," he releases a shudder of horror, "Nana?"

"Hey, don't let her age fool you, Doc! She may be older but that only means that she's got more experience." He straightens his tie and tells the two men, "I may have finally met my match. Now if you two will please excuse me, I need to go and show Nana why I'm quite the catch." He tosses them a wink as he heads up the stairs to the Tyler's flat and calls back over his shoulder, "Wish me luck!"

The Doctor and Pete both stare up at the departing man with mixtures of disbelief and disgust. "Speaking of catching something," mutters Pete morosely, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Imagining all of the possibilities of what Jack could be showing Nana, the Doctor agrees with Pete. "Yeah, I think I'm catching that too."

Averting his gaze from their flat, Pete glances over the Doctor's shoulder and reports, "It looks like Susan's back," as he notices the TARDIS materializing as a wheezing, groaning sound fills the air. "And she should have your wedding gift from Rose," he discloses with a huge grin.

"What are you on about, Pete?" asks the Doctor. "Exactly what or who is Susan bringing back with her?"

"I believe that the answer to both of those questions will be self-explanatory, Grandfather," replies Susan as she exits the TARDIS to make way for their guests. "Pete, I believe that we should give these three some privacy and check on the arrangements, don't you?"

While Pete heads off with Susan, the Doctor can only stand on in shock and incredulity as two figures stand in the doorway of the TARDIS. The man and woman step out onto the sidewalk, rapidly blinking their eyes at the sudden exposure to the sunlight and slowly adjusting their vision as they scan the area around them and finally alight on the reason that they're there. Wide matching grins breaks out across their faces as they dash across the pavement and straight over to the Doctor to wrap him up in their arms.

"Doctor!" the man cries as he tightens his grip around the stunned Time Lord. "Is it really you?"

"I simply can't believe it!" his companion voices in sheer disbelief. "It seems as if we'd only just left you, but look at you!"

The couple continues to beam at him while the Doctor can do no more than stare back at them in silence, his hearts breaking all over again at the mere sight of them before the reality of their presence begins mending them just as quickly.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" the young man asks as he shares a worried glance with the young woman.

"Doctor," she broaches gently, "don't you remember us?"

"Jamie…Zoe," he croaks before sweeping them both up into a hug so fierce that it belies the strength of his thin frame as he lifts them both completely up off the ground. "Of course I remember you," he clutches them even tighter to him, I could _**never**_ forget either of you!"

He sets them down and while stepping back only far enough to stand before them and lay a hand on each side of their faces, he gazes at them in disbelief and pure unfettered joy at the fact that they are here with him and somehow, impossibly, have their memories of him intact. "How…?" He blinks away a sudden build up of tears and swallows harshly. "How is it possible that you recognize me, or that you're even here at all?"

"It was your Susan that brought us here in the TARDIS, Doctor, she showed us your latest picture and all, but it was your wife that restored our memories, or at least that's what Susan tells us," answers Jamie. "Something about the words 'Bad Wolf' that appeared on the inside of a tent that I'd been resting in and that had flashed across a computer screen that Zoe had been looking at."

"Yes," continues Zoe, "Susan said the words were a trigger set to release the memory lock that the Time Lords placed on Jamie and me. And even though Jamie couldn't remember how to read, apparently the existence of the words alone served to release his memories."

"Rose did all of this?" considers the Doctor thoughtfully as he absorbs their explanation. Then he jerks them to him to embrace him once more and laughs joyfully. "Of course she did, she's brilliant!"

"Aye," comes Jamie's muffled response, "that's what Susan said as well."

The Doctor draws back and basks in their glowing countenances, still reeling to have them with him and to know that all that they had shared together is not lost. Because even though he of course would forever retain the memories of their time together, the kinship, the camaraderie and the paternal love that he carried within his hearts for these two had been taken from him in the blink of an eye during his first trial when he was given a glimpse of their return to their own timelines.

How often had he lain awake at night staring into the empty darkness of his room and wondering how Jamie and Zoe were faring back in their time periods? Jamie who had stepped into the TARDIS a boy and had left a young man, he had seen and learned so much during his travels on the TARDIS. Even now, it made him physically ill to think of all that the Time Lords had taken from Jamie when they wiped his memories, not only the love for adventure and desire to always stand up for what's right, but the growth of his mind in terms of relating to new people and new situations. He was so proud of him, his Jamie, and with one quick wipe of the mind, they had erased the boy that he loved and cared for as if he had never existed at all.

And then there was Zoe, dear sweet Zoe. Having lived such a dull and sterile life, she had eagerly stowed away on his ship, desperate to experience everything that life and the universe had to offer. Rassilon, how he well knew what that felt like. Intellectually, she was practically his equal at every turn and actually surpassed him in some areas of knowledge, and oh, didn't she love to remind him of that fact? However, in regards to emotional and social experience, she was very limited, through no fault of her own of course, but at times; it had made things particularly frustrating aboard the TARDIS.

There were times that he had worried how his second body would survive another confrontation with a certain emotionally passionate Highlander who relied more on instinct than anything else and a girl genius from the future who depended on science and facts long before she would turn to anyone else for assistance, even him. The fights that those two would have, he was always so sure that it was their next squabble that would cause him to spontaneously regenerate.

"Doctor," states Zoe worriedly, both her and Jamie's faces full of concern, "you're crying."

"Yes, I am," he acknowledges unashamedly. "Having the two of you given back to me, on this day of all days…well, I think I've earned that right, don't you?"

He allows a few more tears to trail down his cheeks before he wipes them away with his palms. As he watches them standing next to each other, arms clasped around each other's waists, he is incredibly surprised to see how well they are faring with each other. "Well, I'm sorry to see that it took such drastic actions, but I'm glad to see the two of you are _finally_ getting along."

Jamie and Zoe share a look of amusement before Jamie leans his head close to Zoe and notes, "See? I told you that he never noticed anything." And then he leans in even closer and promptly kisses her temple.

Zoe rolls her eyes and concedes with a sigh, "Fine, you were right all along." At Jamie's pointed stare, she adds, "And I owe you ten quid." Her nose momentarily wrinkles in contemplation. "Doctor, what exactly is ten quid again?"

"Ten quid or as it's also known, ten pounds, is twenty-first century Earth currency in the United Kingdom, Zoe," he replies dismissively before interrogating them. "Now what is it exactly that I never noticed and _why_," he points an accusing finger at Jamie and then at Zoe, "are _you_ kissing _her?_" He narrows his eyes at Zoe as if trying to recall some important bit of information. "It's not your birthday is it?"

Zoe breaks out into laughter while Jamie replies, "No, it's not her birthday. Are you daft, man? Do you have no sense of romance in your soul?" His brow furrows as he considers the mixture of romance and the Doctor. "Is this how you are with your Rose? Because I know you, Doctor, we both do, and you tend to keep your feelings to yourself. You know, you can't be doing that now that you've got a wife because it really does need saying," he finishes sagely while Zoe silently nods in agreement.

"Rose and I are just fine, thank you very much," huffs the Doctor indignantly. "And just for the record, the last place that I would ever seek advice on romance would be from the two of you!" Shoving his hands into his coat pockets so as not to throttle the hairy-legged Highlander, the Doctor sniffs in annoyance and turns slightly away before swiveling right back to the couple. "Okay, so tell me, what did I miss?"

"Apparently much more than I gave you credit for," says Zoe in amazement. "We've been together for quite some time now, Doctor. Are you honestly telling me that you've never once noticed?"

"Of course I noticed that the two of you were together when you were in the same room," defends the Doctor hotly, "but whenever you were together, you were always fighting! So what I want to know is between all of the scrapping and clashing that you two did, when did," he waves a hand back and forth between the pair while pulling a face so reminiscent of the one that they remember so well, "_this_ happen?"

"_This_," clarifies Jamie as he tugs Zoe closer to his side, "happened right after we defeated the Dominators. And then, by the time that we met the Master in the Land of Fiction, we knew that we were in love." He releases a soft chuckle as he recalls, "After meeting so many fictional characters, we knew that the only reality that we wanted was to be with each other."

"But…but you were always fighting," insists the Doctor while running a hand through his hair. "If you two love each other as much as you claim, then why was it that I never witnessed any signs of affection between you two?"

"I may be from the future, Doctor, but I would **never** display that type of behavior in front of an audience!" proclaims Zoe with a furious blush.

The Doctor is hurriedly shaking his head in denial at both her accusation and the mental picture that he is currently filing away behind a locked door, with a large flashing CLOSED sign and several sturdy lengths of chains.

"I believe the Doctor was referring to cuddling or holding hands," offers Jamie kindly. "Am I right, Doctor?"

"Yes, absolutely, yes," concurs the Doctor, gratefully latching onto Jamie's line of reasoning. "Always need a hand to hold, that's right!"

"Anyway," remarks Jamie with a knowing grin at the Doctor's discomfort, "in answer to your question, we reserved any shows of obvious affection out of respect for you." When the Doctor stares back with a puzzled glance between them, Jamie explains with a tinge of sadness in his tone. "I remember you telling me how you left Susan behind when she met David, and then Ian and Barbara went back home, and then there was Ben and Polly who left us to start their lives together. We didn't want you to worry that the same thing was going to happen again as we grew closer. Of course we would have told you once I asked Zoe to marry me, Doctor!"

"Oh, of course we would," avows Zoe wholeheartedly, "please don't think that we were trying to hide anything from you, Doctor! We wanted to stay with you forever and we just didn't want to end up abandoned on some planet because you thought it would be best for us." Jamie gives her side a hard pinch where his hand is resting in an effort to curb her tongue from following that particular train of thought. Ever one to catch on quickly, Zoe sends a quick glare and grimace Jamie's way before turning to an amused Doctor with a much softer gaze and tone. "We never wanted to leave you, Doctor, not ever, and we never would have if it wasn't for the Time Lords."

The Doctor's expression remains neutral at Zoe's innocent comment but his eyes are full of anguish. "You don't have to worry about them anymore, Zoe, they can't hurt you anymore. There was a war and we lost…Gallifrey's gone now, I'm the only one left besides Susan."

Zoe reaches out and places her hand on his arm. "We know, Doctor, Susan told us on the way here. As much as Jamie and I will always be furious at your people for the way that they treated you and sent us away, I can't imagine how you must feel. We truly are sorry."

The Doctor removes his hand from his pocket to place it over Zoe's own and gives her a comforting squeeze. Jamie lays a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and declares, "Aye, we are sorry, but you're not alone anymore now, are you? You have Susan and her brood, your lovely Rose, we can't wait to meet her by the way, and you have me and Zoe." For the first time in a long time, the Doctor catches a glimpse of the young boy who first entered his life as he utters uncertainly, "That is, if you still want us around?"

Zoe bites her lip anxiously, apparently sharing this same concern. "Of course we would understand if that wasn't the case, Doctor. I mean when you think about it, although only hours have passed for Jamie and myself, you've had years to move on with your life. Perhaps there's just no place in it for us anymore," she concludes with a sad smile.

"Jamie, my boy, Zoe, my dear girl, the only place for the two of you is the one that you've always had, the one that you will _**always**_ have." He uses his free hand to place a hand over his chest. "And that's right here in both of my hearts." He watches them curl into each other with relief and mentions, "Although it's going to take some adjustment to not watching you two scuffle all the time."

"Well, that was to be expected, really, when you think about it," reasons Zoe. "Jamie and I both come from different time periods and it's only natural that our differing cultures and upbringings would bring about arguments from time to time. Besides, it was always more Jamie's over protectiveness that caused most of our disagreements." She bears a grimace as she calls to mind, "He never thinks that I'm capable enough to take care of myself!"

"I'm only trying to watch out for you, lass, and keep you safe!" defends Jamie exasperatedly. "You've spent your whole life locked away in your safe little world of computers and mathematical equations; you don't know what's really out there!" He removes his arm from around her to cross both of his arms across his chest in frustration. "You're just too blasted headstrong!"

"I wouldn't have to be so headstrong if you'd just listen to me!" returns Zoe angrily.

"I do listen to you, lass, it's just that half of the time that you don't make any sense!" He rolls his eyes and mutters, "You think you're always right about everything and _that's_ the main reason that we fight, Zoe Herriot, and you know it!"

"I am usually right, Jamie McCrimmon! And we wouldn't have as many fights as we do if you would just admit it!" She turns away completely from him and the two young people are left with only their backs facing each other.

"Ahhh," breathes the Doctor in a sigh of relief, "this is much more familiar territory for me. You had me worried there for a moment." He steps forward and spins them around to face each other while offering them both a slight pout. "Now, is this really the way that you want to re-start our travels on the TARDIS together?"

They glance at the Doctor and then at each other, each feeling equally foolish at being caught up in such an old argument and one that would be sure to continue for many years to come knowing them. After muttered apologies to each other, the Doctor claps his hands together and instructs, "That's right you two, kiss and make up!" His eyes instantly widen in panic as he instead orders, "No, wait, don't, I don't need to see that right now!" He covers his eyes with one hand and waves the other at them. "I still need a bit longer to acclimatize to this latest development in your relationship! Once I have and we're all back onboard the TARDIS, you can feel free to give each other adoring glances and perhaps once in a while you may even hold hands."

"Well let's not go overboard, shall we?" deadpans Jamie. He immediately brightens up when the rest of the Doctor's words sink in. "So, you're sure you want us back on the TARDIS, what with having a new wife and all?"

"Absolutely!" cries the Doctor in delight. "We just have to get this pesky honeymoon out of the way and then the four of us will be travelling the stars, backwards and forwards in time, anywhere and anywhen that you want to go!"

Both Jamie and Zoe stare at the Doctor while shaking their heads slightly as if to clear their hearing. They couldn't have possibly heard him correctly. "Pesky honeymoon?" verifies Jamie. "Doctor, you do know what occurs during a honeymoon, do you not? Because I can have a talk with you if you need it."

The Doctor offers the young man a withering glare. "Of course I know what happens on a honeymoon, Jamie." He suddenly seems to bounce in place a little as he rocks back and forth onto his heels. "I'm quite looking forward to it, actually!" Catching sight of Jamie and Zoe hurriedly placing their hands over their ears, he apologizes, "Oh, yes, sorry about that, you probably don't want to hear about that." He tugs on his ear, obviously uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation has taken.

"Alright," states Zoe as she slowly takes her hands away from her ears, "but then…you didn't mean for us to accompany you on your honeymoon, did you?"

"What?" utters the Doctor aghast. "What? No, definitely not! That's strictly for the honeymooners in question, meaning us! You'll have to wait your turn, although no practicing for it on the TARDIS! No, I was simply stating that as soon as the honeymoon's been taken care of, that we'll begin anew with our adventures!"

"That will be wonderful, Doctor," remarks Zoe with a thrilled grin.

"Yes," agrees Jamie, "but if I may I make just one suggestion?" At the Doctor's eager nod, Jamie poses, "Maybe you shouldn't mention the honeymoon anymore, at least not in front of Rose while using words like 'pesky and taken care of', just so that the honeymoon's not truly over before it's begun."

"Ah, yes," concurs the Doctor while rubbing the back of his head and staring up at the sky. "You may be right there, Jamie. We don't want the Missus to think that I'm not looking forward to our holiday so we'll just keep this our little secret." He flashes his puppy dog eyes at them. "Won't we?"

At their shared nods, the Doctor perks up and starts to ponder their next problem. "Well, now that's all settled, we just need to figure out where we're going to put you two until we return from the aforementioned and highly anticipated event," he tosses a cheeky wink at the couple, "that would be the honeymoon!"

"No worries there, Doctor," reassures Jamie. "Susan said that we could stay with her lot until we decided what to do."

"Oh, she did, did she?" he inquires a bit too casually as she watches his granddaughter separate two of her children from a portable barbecue. "You know, the Brigadier is here with his wife, perhaps you could both stay with them or bunk down at .T.? There'd be much less chance of being embroiled in battle."

The couple's gazes follow the Doctor's line of sight and they spy more than a few familiar faces, albeit much older than they remember. "Zoe," exclaims Jamie, "look over there! It's the Brigadier with Benton and Yates, look how much they've changed!"

"It's unbelievable," murmurs Zoe before crying out excitedly. "Jamie, look, it's Isobel and Captain Turner! Oh, let's go over and talk to them, it's been simply ages since we've seen them!"

"Would you mind, Doctor?" asks Jamie, not wanting to offend him but eager to revisit with their old friends.

"Not at all," assures the Time Lord, "we'll have plenty of time to catch up later." His hearts clench when they start to move away from him and towards the others. "Just make sure that you stay where I can see you and don't wander off!" he cautions with a wag of his finger.

"We're not children, Doctor!" admonishes the pair in unison as they run across the tarmac.

_You are to me,_ reflects the Doctor as he watches them reunite with the old crew from .T..

_So I take it that I did good then?_ chimes Rose in his mind.

_Very, very good. And how long have you been listening in, so to speak? _he questions with great interest.

_Only since I heard the TARDIS arrive, _she replies. _And don't worry, I'll try my best not to make the honeymoon seem like such a chore for you. _He can't see her but he knows that she's wearing her trademark grin.

_Have I told you lately how much that I love you, Rose Tyler? _he sends out to her.

_Not nearly often enough, _she teases back. Then more regretfully, _I'm sorry that I kept it from you, I didn't want to._

_Yes, about that, _he inquires curiously with just a hint of accusation, _why did you? I thought that we decided to have no more secrets between us._

_We did, and I intend to stand by that but I just couldn't take the chance that they wouldn't remember you_, she reasons logically, although he can hear the guilt in her tone as well as feel it flooding their link. _You almost shut down completely whenever the TARDIS broached the subject of Susan; I didn't want the same thing to happen if Jamie and Zoe couldn't remember you. I know how much you love them, Doctor, how much you consider them the children of your hearts…you were so broken after the war and you still hurt so much even after we went to Susan's, I couldn't stand to see that again. Can you forgive me?_

_Always, my Rose, never doubt that. _His tone becomes sterner though as it resonates throughout her mind. _However, I would like this to be the absolute last secret that we have between us._

_It will be, I promise. _He hears the traces of soft laughing tones before she adds, _And you know how I am when I make a promise._

_That I do, Rose Tyler, _he grins manically as he glances up at the flat that she's currently preparing in for their ceremony and he marvels at her promise of forever. _That I do._

**To Be Continued…**

**End Author's Note:** The Master that is mentioned is from the Land of Fiction, not the Master that immediately comes to mind in connection with the Doctor. He was a character in a Second Doctor story called Mind Robber.


	5. Chapter 5

Abundant with energy, the Doctor forces himself to stand still and take a deep breath as Rose retreats from his mind and he takes in all of the activities going on around him. It is indeed a rare moment when he can be filled with such peace and contentment but like all of these moments in each of his lives; it is not meant to last long.

"Oi, you, skinny boy!" bellows a voice from behind him startling him out of his meditations. He immediately whirls around to find an irate ginger haired woman stalking towards him.

"Yeah, that's right," she remarks as he points at himself in question, "I'm talking to you! What are you doing standing around out here for? It's time to get your head out of the clouds, Spaceman, and start getting dressed for your wedding! You do remember what day it is don't you?" she demands in a tone used to speak to the village idiot.

"Of course, I know what day this is," notes the Doctor with contempt, "it's my wedding day!"

"Good," replies Donna with a saccharine smile, "then we're halfway there. Now, go and take care of the other half and get ready!"

"I'm sorry," intones the Doctor in a manner which he uses to deal with particularly unpleasant aliens, one which he deems both necessary and very appropriate at this moment, "but I'm not accustomed to taking orders from complete strangers. Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Noble, assistant to the Wedding Coordinator," she proclaims proudly. "My Gramps, Wilfred Mott, told Pete that I've been working as a temp at a wedding agency and so he signed us up to help arrange all the details. Isn't he great?"

"Yeah, great," mutters the Doctor. Then with a false smile he mentions, "It seems like I have a great many things to pay Pete back for today."

"Yeah, you do, like this wedding," observes Donna as her gaze travels around the courtyard and up and down the street. "It cost a bomb."

The Doctor draws himself up to his full height and comments haughtily, "I wouldn't really know about that, I don't usually deal with monetary matters."

"Is that a fancy way of saying that you're skint?" she questions shrewdly. "Is that why Pete's footing the bill?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business!" huffs the Doctor.

"It is if I'm expecting a tip and just for your information, beanpole, I am! So if you don't want to muck about and ruin this wedding, I suggest you take the orders as I give them!" She smoothes down her dress with a smug expression and denotes, "I am a professional after all."

"Doesn't being a temp pretty much mean the opposite of professional? I mean, as in being _temporary?_" quizzes the Doctor.

"You mean as in my patience with you?" she returns drily as she turns her head away in exasperation. "It's a _temporary_ thing to pay the bills alright? Until I decide what I want to do with my life and accept a permanent position." She glances at him ruefully. "That's if I can find something I like, or I that I can do."

Always eager to help an individual discover their true potential, the Doctor insists, "But you're brilliant, Donna Noble, just look at this wedding you helped throw together! In fact, I bet you handled most of the arrangements yourself!" At her slight nod, he continues, "Not to mention you're ginger and gingers are always brilliant!"

His eyes light up in excitement as he snaps his fingers as he recalls something. "You know, I saw an advertisement listing several postings available at a proprietorship called H.C. Clements downtown the other day, they're supposedly working in the latest advancements in technology. So that would be exciting, wouldn't it?"

He nods his head encouragingly as he enthuses, "You could learn new things as you work your way up the ladder! Why don't you check that out? I bet you could easily find them on the web! And with all the various positions that they had, you'd be sure to find something to do there that you'd enjoy!"

"Yeah?" considers Donna as she offers him a soft smile. "Maybe, I will. You know, Spaceman, you're not half bad for a gypsy."

"A gypsy?" queries the Doctor. "Who told you that I was a gypsy?"

"Nana Prentice, she's one of Gramps' best mates. They go way back," she comments with a wave of her hand. "What with the no ready cash available, the wanderlust thing and those dark eyes and hair, you're the perfect stereotype."

Oblivious to the Doctor's shocked countenance, she adds as she looks him up and down and her eyes narrow just a bit more as if in distrust. "Yeah, she told me all about you."

"That explains a lot," deadpans the Doctor. He looks back at Donna and admires the way that the sunlight illuminates her hair like an angelic ginger halo and he reaches out to her as if mesmerized, and runs his fingers through her long hair with a sigh full of longing. "I've always wanted to be ginger."

She instantly bats his hand away and shoves him back a few paces. "Oi, watch the merchandise, Dimbo!" She gestures to the wedding around her as she repeatedly jabs him in the chest with her finger. "I'm not part of this package deal! And aren't you supposed to be getting married today?"

He gulps and leans away from her accusing finger. "Uh, yes, actually I am, and I think I'll be getting on with that now, actually. My friends are waiting to assist me just right over there!" he hurriedly informs her as he points at the TARDIS.

"What's that then, your caravan? It's kind of small isn't it?" she asks curiously.

"It's bigger on the inside," he replies automatically with an eye roll.

When they both continue to simply stand there in silence, Donna asks, "Well?"

"Well what?" he inquires.

"Go and get ready!" she shouts at him in exasperation. "The wedding's going to start in the next ten minutes! So unless you have a time machine, I suggest you go and hurry up!"

"Fine!" whines the Doctor as he starts to walk away, "I'm going, I'm going!" Midway, he stops and spins around on his heels and requests, "Oh and Donna, could you please do me a huge favor and give something to Rose for me before the wedding? I promised that I'd give her something new for when she walked down the aisle."

He digs around in his trouser pocket and pulls out a small plotted plant before handing it to her. When she stares at the vicinity of his trousers with intense concentration, he sighs and murmurs, "I suppose you want to know how I managed to fit that in my pocket, right?"

She shakes her head in firm denial while stating, "I'm not really interested in what's in your pants, Sunshine." She looks down at her hands and questions, "What is this?"

"That, my dear Donna, is apple grass!" He winks at her as if he's sharing a secret. "Don't worry, she'll understand the meaning."

"And you want her to walk down the aisle with this?" He nods his head in affirmation. "And where exactly is she supposed to put it?" she asks pointedly.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "in one of her pockets, I suppose."

"Pockets?" questions Donna disbelievingly. "Wedding gowns don't have pockets, you prawn!" His expression droops and becomes so forlorn that Donna is moved enough to promise, "No worries, Spaceman, I'll think of something. I don't know what or how, but I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, Donna Noble!" he praises as he begins walking backwards towards the TARDIS. "I know that you'll think of something incredibly innovative! Besides, you're the one who's running the big show. After Rose, you're the most important woman in the universe today!"

"Well, isn't that wizard?" she murmurs laughingly as she watches him enter his blue box before staring down at the plant. "Pockets…" she mutters with a reluctant sigh before turning to head upstairs to the Tyler flat.

Jack and Mickey are already waiting in the TARDIS console room when the door to the ship opens to admit the Doctor. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" he inquires cheerily. "Onto the Wardrobe!"

Once inside, the Doctor quickly avails himself of the tuxedo section. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he announces with a heartfelt nod of approval, "Yep," popping the p, "I've still got it."

Mickey rolls his eyes while Jack promptly agrees, "You sure do, Doc and I'm ready to receive it whenever you are. "

Mickey admonishes, "Jack, he's marrying Rose today."

"Hey, I wouldn't dream of leaving Rosie out of things," responds Jack earnestly, "I'm okay with a package deal." Before the Doctor can say anything in response, Jack mentions, "By the way, Doc, I love the set that I saw on Rose earlier."

When the Doctor's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, Jack hastily amends, "I mean the set of earrings that she was wearing, they're gorgeous." The Doctor rapidly relaxes and Jack tells Mickey, "She said that he bought them for her in the 51st century." Jack waggles his eyes at Mickey. "I'm from the 51st century so they probably reminded him of me."

Mickey snorts in disgust. "The only thing that I ever got in the 51st century," he gestures towards the Doctor, "thanks to him, was nearly being dismembered by Clockwork droids while he got to run off with the uncrowned queen of France!"

"Oh yeah, Reinette," remarks Jack in both memory of personal experience and his chats with Rose. "Those were some good times."

"Guess I should have travelled with you then," states Mickey knowingly.

The Doctor turns around and states condescendingly, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mickey, that the trip wasn't all that you were hoping it would be, we did just save Time after all! Now that I know exactly what you'd prefer in adventure, then perhaps next time I'll just take you Caligula's palace, shall I?"

"Oh man," smiles Jack fondly, "those were some _**really**_ good times! He threw the best parties! Hey, what do you think about taking the ladies there after the wedding and -,"

Jack's cut off when both the Doctor and Mickey effectively end the discussion by shouting, "No!" in unison.

Jack pouts as he leans back against a dresser. "It was just a suggestion."

Mickey meets the Doctor's eyes and they all share a laugh before putting his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and nodding his head towards the Wardrobe door. "Come on, Boss, let's get you married!"

As they all leave the TARDIS, Jack is the last one to exit pausing only long enough to pat one of the coral struts and whisper, "It's about time, eh, girl?" To which the TARDIS hums so softly in response that Jack muses that if she were human, he would consider it the equivalent of a sigh.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** The wedding is going to take place from the Doctor's viewpoint. I think we all know exactly how Rose has felt about him all of this time so I thought it would be interesting to have a bit of introspection from his end. Speaking of the end, the last chapter will end with a great deal of introspection on why Rose is what she is to him.

You might also notice a running theme of mine not only in this story but in others, about the infamous 'Does it really need saying line?' from Journey's End. That's because I _hate _that line and I can't even hear it in conversation now without flashing back to that horrid moment. This is my way of making it better and tolerable to my ears once again.

The Brigadier releases another frustrated sigh as he watches the Doctor fidget in place for the tenth time. _Why did I accept the post of best man?_ It was a thankless job to say the least he acknowledged silently as he recalled that it had been all that he and Doris could do to stop him from feasting on a bunch of bananas that he had suddenly pulled from his pocket in order to pass the time.

"Are you quite sure that this is what you want, Doctor?" he questions in his usual direct manner. There's still time to bring the TARDIS around for a quick escape if you'd prefer not to go through with it."

The Doctor's head immediately whips around to stare at his old friend in complete bafflement. "What are you on about, Alistair? I've never been more ready for anything in all of my lives!" He shoves his hands down deep into his pockets while rocking back onto his heels once again as his gaze anxiously scans the crowd of guests and vendors. "I simply wish that Rose would hurry up so that we can get on with it!"

The Brigadier arches an eyebrow in mild surprise. "You might want to avoid saying that in front of Rose when she joins you, Doctor."

The Time Lord bears a childish pout, one rather familiar to the old soldier standing alongside him, and bemoans, "Apparently, there's a great deal many things that I'm forbidden to say to Rose, today. Is there anything that you can think of that she would like to hear?"

"Yes," the Brig answers readily, "the words, 'I do'. Speak those exact words at the proper time and everything should go off without a hitch."

"That was my intention, Alistair," responds the Doctor drily.

The Brigadier nods accordingly. "Yes, you always have the best of intentions, Doctor. However, it's your actions that seem to cause the most trouble."

"Are you implying something?" inquires the Doctor haughtily.

"Does it really need saying?" returns the Brig blithely.

Any further retort is stamped down when the music begins to play and the Doctor happens to catch Donna Noble's eye as she mouths, 'I'm watching you!' He jerks his head back at the threat and his momentary panic is so great at the enormity of it all that he actually considers running off to the safety of the TARDIS and returning when he's been able to calm himself down. After all, what are the chances of the twelve hours / twelve months thing happening twice?

A glance across the way warns him otherwise. At first he had thought it amusing when Jackie, of all people, had firmly put her foot down on the matter that she found it absolutely necessary that at least one point of the ceremony had to be untraditional. So now, instead of walking down the aisle before Rose, Jackie was resolutely planted in place directly across from him watching him like a hawk. Even though he and Rose were already married, she still didn't trust the fact that he wouldn't up and do a runner during the ceremony.

The Doctor glances over at his mother-in-law to be, decked out in a cream colored halter dress with a sash at the waist and peach bolero jacket with matching wide brimmed hat sprouting a touch of feathers tucked into its broad ribbon band, and readily offers her his most charming smile. In return, he meets the cold gaze of a Tyler woman who won't be denied, _again_, the chance of watching her daughter being wed to the man she loves. With a sigh, he peers over at the Brigadier expecting to see a sympathetic gaze and becomes irked to find an amused smirk plastered across his face. _Well, no help from that quarter then._

He feels his feet twitch as if they're about to take flight and then he glances down the aisle and all is calm as both his nerves and heartbeats immediately settle. Rose Tyler, his once and future bride, is standing at the end of the aisle with her tongue in teeth grin, clasping her father's arm in support and looking for all the universes like a woman in love. And not just in love but in love with him. When she gazes at him like that, holding nothing of herself back for him, how could he do anything other than stay right where he was and wait for her?

He watches as Pete stares inquiringly at Rose while she laughs and clutches his arm in a side hug before nodding her head and lowering her veil over her face. She's adorned in a strapless, A-line gown with a tiered skirt, a crystal belt in the shape of three Roses in the front and in addition to the chiffon ones that were sprinkled over the bottom skirt of her gown. Her hair is worn in a low knotted pony tail that is pulled off to the right side to trail down partway over her shoulder. It may have been Pete's generosity that has allowed Rose to afford such luxuries on their big day, but he knows it is Rose herself out of all her finery, that permits him to view her as the most exquisite thing in this or any universe that he has ever seen.

Understandably, each slow step of a bride's measured gait down the aisle must be utterly torturous for an anxious and waiting groom, but for a Time Lord, it's even more so. She eventually reaches him and as they stand before the clergyman, he feels an overwhelming sense of calm and relief flood him as she places her hand in his, a sense of peace that he has only ever felt with her.

He's pleasantly surprised to discover that the minister's speech isn't as boring as he remembered from the rehearsal dinner the other night, as well as all of the ones from other weddings that he has attended in previous lives. Although he must admit, he's not paying all that much attention to him, only half listening really. It's not his fault though, not when Rose keeps smiling at him the way she is and gently nudging his shoulder with her own so that it's almost indiscernible to anyone else.

When her jostling his arm becomes more annoying than adorable, he follows her indicating nod down to her bouquet and watches in happy fascination as she draws a few of the flowers back with her fingers. For there, smack dab in the middle of her bouquet is the potted plant of apple grass that he asked Donna to give to her. He turns his head and aims a wide smile at Donna Noble who merely rolls her eyes in exasperation before chuckling softly and smiling back at him.

While the minister drones on, the Doctor finds himself allowing his gaze and attention to drift around the area around to the guests in their seats and their various expressions of amusement and disbelief but overall, joy. His eyes scan the various companions and allies that he's had throughout the years, or as Sarah Jane once called them, his family, and exhibits a soft expression of wonder as he muses how fortunate he has been to have met them all, at how each one in their own way made him into a better man. And when he turns to Rose and stares back at her with a gaze that is completely unreserved in emotion and full of love, he wonders again, this time pondering on what made him run for so long for all of these centuries. As Rose turns into him and clasps his hand a little tighter, he knows that she is what he has been searching for all of this time and now that he has her and is allowed to keep her, he knows that he never has a need to run again unless she is by his side.

So he grins softly at her, his mate, in terms of both friend and lover and declares himself that and more before her and all who are in attendance. Proudly and firmly and without any hesitation, he faces the vicar and loudly proclaims his vow of forever so that there is no doubt in anyone's mind that his intentions are clear. "I do."

To his utter bewilderment, a chorus of laughter and soft chuckles are heard from behind him as well as alongside him from Rose, Jackie and the Brigadier. It is the minister who takes pity on him and kindly explains, "That's very reassuring, Dr. Smith, but we haven't yet arrived at that portion of the ceremony."

"Oh…yes, of course," he responds embarrassedly with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Please," he waves one hand in the air while the other tightens his grasp on Rose, "feel free to continue."

Once the last few twitters of remaining laughter dissipate, the ceremony continues without any further interruptions and a couple of _properly_ placed vows later sanctions the Doctor and Rose to be joyously pronounced man and wife. As he lifts the veil from her face, cheers and applause explode all around them and yet the couple barely notices anything other than each other.

"Well, my Rose, we're married in both cultures now," he states huskily as he smoothes the sides of the veil back from her face. "There's no going back for either of us."

"Nope," she teases while popping the p, "only backwards, forwards and sideways for us!" Her countenance sobers as her gaze suddenly becomes more serious and intent as she inquires, "This is a lot of domestic, Doctor. Do you still think that it's just as it should be?"

"Oh, no," he replies instantly, his voice laced with indescribable emotion. "I believe that everything is as it was _meant to be._ And as the couple leans closer towards each other to the distant sounds of family and friends in the background, the Doctor and Rose share their first kiss as man and wife according to the laws and customs of Earth.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
